lost love, and found again
by team vampire 456
Summary: bella is ready to die edward left her and her jacob aren't talking no one notices the pain she is going through so why not just jump. She's ready to jump when someone new walks into her life. rated T for suicidal actions.
1. Chapter 1

Preface

Edward left he doesn't want me anymore, Jacob's not my friend i'm all alone in this world why not just jump why not

leave all my troubles behind me. No one will care, no one will notice, just like no one noticed my pain. i'm standing on the

edge now ready to jump one more inch and i'll fall off the cliff. I'll put my heart break behind, goodbye everyone goodbye, and i jump.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Edward don't go please!" i asked more like begged but he continued to go leaving me alone in the dark forest. Leaving

me crying on my knees, and the image changes to that day on the porch at Billy's, Jacob saying we can't be friends anymore me almost in tears not believing what he was saying, then realizing he was serius and bursting into tears. The image changes again to me coming home and relying on Charlie to be there for me, but when i got there he did even notice that anything was wrong, him not seeming to care and a flash back of all those months before Jacob appeared in my life, and i woke up.

That was it I was done with this pain it would not haunt me any longer! I got in my old beat up truck and drove to the cliffs on the la push beach. After arriving i got out, walk over to the edge and and had an internal debate on weather or not i should do this, on one side of the agumebt there was this. Edward left me he doesn't want me anymore, Jacobs not my friend i'm alone in this world why not jump leave all my troubles behind me. No one will care, No one will notice, just like no one noticed my pain. i'm standing on the edge now ready to jump one more inch and i'll fall off the cliff. I'll put my heart break behind me goodby everyone, goodbye and i jump. The feeling of falling is relieving the feeling that when i hit the ground all my troubles will be gone was nice but then i realized why Charlie didn't notice me upset he had gotten used to the idea of me being depressed it idn't phase him but that doesn't matter he should have noticed.

So i was back to this being a good thing, the next thing i knew was that cold, strong, muscular arms were holding me and that the owner was beneath me going to take the fall for me going to save me from my death. Then we hit the ground i realized soon enough that i wasn't dead and by the movement under me that my rescure wasn't either. That was when i first heard him speak. "Would you please get off me that hurt and you sitting on me doesn't help the pain at all." he asked. " I- I'm sorry." i stuttered, then i rolled off of him and saw that he was looking at me a weird way and i asked "what?" and for a moment he didn't answer then he said "Why did you through your self off that cliff?" when i didn't answer he held out his hand and said " My name is Brady and yours?" i answered automaticly. "Bella nice to meet you."and i shook his hand.

if you want to read more reveiw.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Last chapter:**

he held out his hand and said " My name is Brady and yours?" i answered automaticly " Bella nice to meet you."

Chapter 3 Bpov

He walked me to my truck but when I tried to get in he said. "No your not driving not after what just happened back there. I'm driving you, besides you should not talk an drive at the same time." then i questioned him. "What do you mean i wasn't planning on talking?" he smiled an evil smile and i got it, he was going to make me tell him why i tried to kill myself oh great. so i said. "Fine I'll tell you, but i'm warning you this is going to take a long time and I'm probably going to end up in tears." his reply surprised me. " I've got all the time in the world." and it was then in the cab of my truck on the way to my house that i realized i could trust him not to hurt me.

So i told him everything, how i fell head over heals for Edwardin such a short period of time. I told him about how he left me alone in the woods after telling me that he didn't want me. I told him how i got depressed, and how Jacob pulled me out of the darkness only to put me back again, also I told him how I ended up on the cliff that with that last dream i had enough, and through all this all the tears and the long story he just sat there and listened. When i was done he said. "Wow no wonder. I'm so sorry." and i realized that he ment every word he said that he really cared about me. We were at my house now so i should go in right? But i didn't want to i didn't want to leave.

Then I realized something the fall off that cliff sould have killed him. The only one that I know.. knew was Edward and he was a vampire. OMG Brady is a vampire. Why did it take me so long to realize I feel stupid now great. Just to confirm my suspicion I asked him. "Brady how did you survive that fall?" he looked nervous. Then he said something I didn't excpect he said." I'm a vampire." wow he must really trust me to tell me that.

"Your not supossed to tell me you could get in trouble." I realized my mistake to late I told him that I knew about vampires but he didn't look surprised that I knew it was like he had already known. " I was right you do know about vampires, I kind of figured since you didn't react weird when I wasn't dead. You acted like it was nothing different, like people fall a thousand feet a don't die everyday. Most people would have ran screaming but not you and I want to know why that is, Huh why is that?" should I tell should I give up Edward just like that. The answer was in the question he gave up on me so why don't I give up on him tell Brady how I know about vampires. " Edward was a vampire and he saved me all the time saved me in ways no human ever could. That's why I wasn't surprised at you not dieing." I replied. "Well were at your house don't you think you should go in i mean if you want to stay and talk more fine but i don't think you want to have to tell your parents that you tried to kill yourself that would not be good." he smiled. " Yeah your right. When will i see you again?" i hoped it would be soon. "Well you go to school right?" what a weird question. "Of course i go to school why?" i was really curious now. "Well then i guess you'll see me in school tomrrow morning. That is asumming your a senior like me." yes he was a senior and cute cool. "Yeah i'm a senior to so i guess we'll see each other around?" I hope he says yes. "Yeah see you tomrrow." and with that we both got out i headed into the house and him he headed for the woods well he ran and when i looked back he was gone.

Hope you liked that chapter if you want more you;ll have to reveiw i'm looking for 5 reveiws before i update.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**sorry for not updating for a while things have been bad for me around here so i couldn't but i'm back now thanks to the people who updated it really helped! ok so here's chap. 4 hope you like it.**

* * *

o.k so when i got inside i tried to go back to sleep but as you can guess i couldn't so i layed there and stared at the ceiling for i don't know how long and tried to clear my head. Everytime i would get close i thought of Brady and how what he did was so much like something Edward would have done for me if he was still here. Ow why did i do that i thought as the hole in my chest reopened and made it hard to breathe. I missed him so much and i missed Jacob to my sunlight oh how i missed them both so much oww! i need to stop that. i almost wish that Brady hadn't saved me that i would have died and then this pain would be gone for good it would not be happening. Crap why won't this go away, this pain it won't go away this time when i was with him it had stopped but with the silence it had crept back into my broken heart. o well i would see him tomrrow at school and everything would be okay then i remembered that since Edward and his family left Jacob had been going to my school and had 3 classes with me o man this scks no i won't let it bother me tomorrow will be good and with that i finally fell asleep.

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

what the hell was that oh it's my alarm. " Ok i'm up." i said as i got up and shut it up. then i grabed my bathroom bag and went to get ready for school.

After a very hot shower, i got dressed and pulled up my hair into my usual pony tail took it down and put it back up again finally diciding it wasn't getting any better. After that i went down staires, grabbed my bag and headed out the door for my beast of a truck. When i got to school i saw Brady as gorgeous as ever standing by the enterance to the school waiting forsomeone i hoped it was me. THen he started walking over to me and i knew he had been waitin for me and that made me happier than i had been in a long time. i think i actullay smiled that's a shock. As he got closer he seemed to get more beautiful if that was even possible. as i got out he smiled at me and said good morning then we started walking into the school as we passed Jessica i heard her mutter under her breath "wow shocker that she is already hanging all over the new kid." and i was hurt deeply she used to be one of my best friends now we don't talk any more it's a shame really. o well she could be jealous if she wants to it doesn't bother me a bit i was happy again and no one could take that from me or so i thought.

**sorry this one is short but i'm trying to get started up again and it's alittle hard to get my train of thought back the next chapter will be alot longer i promise please review it really gives me encouragement and i like to improve my stories but if it's really harsh please don't say anything.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry about not updating for a while i have been busy working on my other story. Anyway here it is the fifth chapter to lost love, and found again.**

**And i need you now tonight**

**And i need you more than ever**

**And if you'll only hold me tight,**

**we'll be holdin' on forever.**

**Bonnie tyler total eclipse of the heart.**

**Chapter 5:**

**(after getting home from school)**

**"Hey dad how was your day at work?" i asked throwing all the happiness i could into it.**

**"Good Bells, how was your day you seem very happy? Did you have a good day in school?" he asked clearly surprised to see me smiling or talking really.**

**"Great i made a new friend today and we have all but one class together. He is really making me happy i guess that is just what i needed someone new. Not the same people all the time." i replied i didn't want him to know that i really really liked this guy he would say it was to soon.**

**"Well that is great Bells glad your feeling better. Ah.. well Jake called earlier he said he wanted to talk to you about something he wouldn't tell me what though. But it sounded urgent." oh great i don't think i want to call him, no i don't think i know i can't handel it so with that i headed upstaires. "Hey aren't you gonna call him?" charlie asked.**

**"Maybe later dad after i get a shower." great now i had to call him. First i was gonna take a very long, very hot shower. So i grabbed my pajamas and my bathroom bag and headed for the bathroom. After about fifteen mintues i ran out of hot water and had to get out. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail, got dressed ,and went to my bedroom. Time to call Jacob i grabbed the phone off my dresser and dialed his number. I wonder what he could want. I was hoping to leave a message when he awsered, man i couldn't catch a break.**

** "Hello Black residence Jacob speaking." wow his voice always did get to me anyway back to the conversation.**

**"Hey Jacob you called asking for me. What did you want?" i asked throughing as much ice into my voice as i could muster under my happy mood.**

**"Bella i didn't except you to call back. I haven't talked to you in forever and before you say anything i am sorry i hurt you." he rambled.**

**"Well your not forgiven you really hurt me Jake. Even after i was already hurt. Now i repeat what did you want when you called?" i asked again i really did want to talk to him but he hurt me and almost killed me cuz of it.**

** "Oh, ok. Well anyway i just called to say that there is a vampire in town is well... is he back or is it someone else?" he asked.**

**"Well now were getting somewhere no he isn't back it is someone different and yes he is like Edward. He doesn't kill humans ok?" i said really anoid that he even called to ask this.**

** "yeah ok...i can't hold this back anymore i know you tried to throw yourself off the cliff in La Push and we know a vampire saved you so we were curious. But i am curious for myself was it because of me? Did i push you to that extreme? Bella i am truly sorry for what i said and well i guess what i did if i knew what i did maybe i could really mean it." he sounded sincere and he didn't really know wow he is stupid.**

**"Yes it was because of you and again yes, you really don't know." he shoke his head. "Jake you can be really stupid do you even remeber that night?" again no. "Well let me tell you what you did. It was after you changed and i found out, you called and said that i was being really selfish. That i only cared about myself and that you... that you were done being my shoulder to cry on that i should get over the bloodsucker. But i wouldn't so you said that you were done being my friend and to call when i got over him. The next day you called and i told charlie to tell you i wasn't mad that it was ok and you never said sorry. Then you wouldn't answer when i called or Billy would lie and say you were out but i could hear you in the backround. Remeber Jacob all those nights i spent alone crying i lost you and Eward. i couldn't stand it i was depressed i pushed all my friends away, and was alone. The other night the pain became to much i got in my truck drove to La Push and found a cliff that there was no water under and jumped. Brady must have jumped after me cuz he was under me when i hit the ground. He saved my life Jake and was there for me when you weren't. I think that about anwsers everything night Jake." and with that i hung up and started to cry.**

**(The next morning before school)**

**My alarm went off the next morning and i went and got ready. I was just coming down the staires after getting dressed when the doorbell rang. I ran to answer it and excepting to see Brady i smiled. But when i opened the door someone completly unexcpected was in the doorway.**

**that is it for now sorry still short and sorry for the cliffhanger. anyways plz reveiw it helps.**

**team vampire 456**


End file.
